Yoshito Yasuhara
is an actor and seiyū born on November 17, 1949 in Aioi, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan. He is a member of Theatre Echo, a theatre troupe and talent management firm known for its comedy sketches. Yasuhara is known for being the Japanese dubbing voice of Mickey Rourke. Roles Television animation *''Blocker Gundan IV: Machine Blaster'' *''Cat's Eye'' (Toshio Utsumi) *''Cats & Company'' (Grandpa, Leroy) *''Dokaben'' (Santarō Hohoemi, Sankichi Sakata) *''DT Eitoron'' (Doctor Genesis) *''Fist of the North Star'' (Jūza) *''The Flying House'' (Doctor Tokio Taimu - "Professor Humphrey Bumble" in the U.S. version) *''Galactic Hurricane Sasuraiger'' (Narration) *''Gowappā 5 Godam'' (Gō Tsunami) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' (Shingo Onishima) *''Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick'' (White Hat) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (Takuma Sessa) *''Jikū Bōkenki Zentrix'' (Doctor Kōi) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!'' (Doronma) *''Magical Idol Pastel Yumi'' (Ichirō Hanazono) *''Mirai Robo Dartanius'' (Tamaji Hiiragi) *''Monster'' (Hekkeru) *''Mū no Hakugei'' (Narration) *''Oz no Mahōtsukai'' (Scarecrow) *''Pāman'' (TV Asahi version) (Birdman) *''PaRappa the Rapper'' (Prince Fleaswallow) *''Petite Princess Yucie'' (Fairy King) *''The Rose of Versailles'' (Louis the 16th) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (Shinomori Aoshi) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (Kenjirō Ōta) *''Space Emperor God Sigma'' (Juri Noguchi) *''Tentōmushi no Uta'' (Kaji Isshū) *''Tokimeki Tonight'' (Mori Etō) *''Tokusō Kihei Dorvack'' (Maruseru) *''Tondemo Senshi Muteking'' (Caster Robo, Omatsuri Robo) *''Tōshi Gordian'' (Daigo Ōtaki) *''Wakakusa no Charlotte'' (Sandy) *''Wild Arms'' (Valeria) *''The Wonderful Adventures of Nils'' (Morten) *''Yakyūkyō no Uta'' (Sentō) OVA *''Area 88'' (Satoru Kanzaki) *''California Crisis: Tsuigeki no Hibana'' (Noera) *''Harlock Saga'' (Alberich) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Boris Konev) *''Naniwa Kin'yūden: Minami no Teiō'' (Ginjirō Manta) *''Shinshū Sudamahen'' (Ichidō Kanketsu) *''Terashima-chō Kidan'' (Gramps) Theater animation *''Hamtaro: Ham Ham Ham Maboroshi no Princess'' (Sabaku-nya) *''Kindaichi Case Files 2: Satsuriku no Deep Blue'' (Makoto Wakabayashi) *''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' (Louie) *''Locke the Superman'' (Yamaki) *''One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island'' (Burīfu) *''Pa-Pa-Pa The Movie Pāman'' (Birdman) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' series (Kenjirō Ōta) *''Technopolis 21C'' (Kyōsuke Mibu) *''Tsushimamaru: Sayonara Okinawa'' (Miyasato) Dubbing roles *''9½ Weeks'' (John Grey) *''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' (Captain Arthur Hastings (second voice)) *''The A-Team'' (Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck) *''Big Trouble in Little China'' (Jack Burton) *''Bird on a Wire'' (Rick Jarmin) *''Casper'' (Nippon TV edition) (Doctor James Harvey) *''Conspiracy Theory'' (Jerry Fletcher) *''Die Hard'' (TV Asahi edition) (Richard Thornburg) *''The Fifth Element'' (Nippon TV edition) (Korben Dallas) *''Ghostbusters'' (Peter Venkman) *''Ghostbusters II'' (Peter Venkman) *''The Great Escape'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Captain Virgil Hilts) *''Groundhog Day'' (Phil Connors) *''Growing Pains'' (Doctor Jason Seaver) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (first season) (Mark "Skid" McCormick) *''Hollow Man'' (TV edition) (Doctor Sebastian Caine) *''Independence Day'' (Video edition) (President Thomas J. Whitmore) *''Lethal Weapon 3'' (Martin Riggs) *''Lethal Weapon 4'' (Martin Riggs) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (Percival Dalton/Isaac Cohen) *''Mad Max'' (Max Rockatansky) *''Major League: Back to the Minors'' (Gus Cantrell) *''Maverick'' (Bret Maverick) *''Monty Python'' (Graham Chapman) *''Muppets Tonight'' (Kermit the Frog) *''My Lucky Stars'' (Herb) *''Not a Penny More, Not a Penny Less'' (Jean-Pierre Lamanns) *''Quantum Leap'' (Sam Beckett) *''Sin City'' (Marv) *''Sneakers'' (Martin Bishop/Martin Brice) *''Starman'' (Starman/Scott Hayden) *''Tango & Cash'' (Gabriel "Gabe" Cash) *''Tremors'' (video edition) (Valentine McKee) *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (Willy Wonka) External links * Theatre Echo * Seiyū Database * Anime News Network * Category:1949 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Hyōgo Prefecture ja:安原義人 pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#Y